Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Unshō Ishizuka (200 VA titles) † #Akira Ishida (110 VA titles) #Shin'ichirō Miki (105 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (102 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (101 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (100 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (99 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (95 VA titles) #Romi Park (95 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (91 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (90 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (88 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (88 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (87 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (86 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (85 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (77 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (76 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (76 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (76 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (75 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (74 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (73 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (72 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (71 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (71 VA titles) #Hikaru Midorikawa (69 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (69 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (68 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (67 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (66 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (66 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (66 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (65 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (63 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (63 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (63 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (62 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (61 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (60 VA titles) #Hideo Ishikawa (60 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (60 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (59 VA titles) #Mayumi Tanaka (59 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (59 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (59 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (58 VA titles) #Rina Satō (58 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (57 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (57 VA titles) #Yui Horie (57 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (56 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (55 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (55 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (55 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (55 VA titles) #Shōtarō Morikubo (55 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (54 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (54 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (54 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (54 VA titles) #Akemi Okamura (53 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (53 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (53 VA titles) #Takahiro Fujimoto (53 VA titles) #Ami Koshimizu (52 VA titles) #Chō (52 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (52 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (52 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (51 VA titles) #Norio Wakamoto (51 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (50 VA titles) #Tomokazu Sugita (50 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (50 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (49 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (49 VA titles) #Satsuki Yukino (49 VA titles) #Takeshi Aono (49 VA titles) † #Yukari Tamura (49 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (47 VA titles) #Sōichirō Hoshi (47 VA titles) #Fumiko Orikasa (46 VA titles) #Junko Takeuchi (46 VA titles) #Nobutoshi Canna (46 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (46 VA titles) #Masakazu Morita (45 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (45 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (44 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (44 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (44 VA titles) #Mitsuaki Madono (44 VA titles) #Nobuo Tobita (44 VA titles) #Shigeru Chiba (44 VA titles) #Bin Shimada (43 VA titles) #Chie Nakamura (43 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (43 VA titles) #Shō Hayami (43 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (43 VA titles) #Kazuki Yao (42 VA titles) #Kenji Nojima (42 VA titles)